Memory Loss Matt
by sassyfras
Summary: First Fanfic!It's a pretty normal day, util the unexpected happens... Matt looses his memory... Can they help him or will he remain clueless?
1. Into Cyberspace

Matt, Jackie, and Inez were at Jackie's house playing a game of go fish in Jackie's bedroom.

"Do you have any 2's?" Matt asked Inez.

"Nope. Go fish," said Inez.

"Jackie do you have any 5's?" said Inez.

"How did you know?" Jackie said.

"Yes! That was my last card! I win!" Inez said.

"Good job!" said Jackie.

"Way to go Inez," said Matt.

"Thanks guys!" said Inez.

Suddenly, Motherboard popped up on the computer screen.

"Hacker alert, Hacker alert!" said Motherboard.

"What's wrong Motherboard?"asked Jackie.

"Need help! Dr. Marbles and Digit have been captured and locked in the Grim Reaper dungeon." Motherboard said.

"That's terrible!" said Inez.

"Yeah, but what would Hacker want with Dr. Marbles and Digit?" Matt asked.

"No time to explain. Must rescue Dr. Marbles and Digit. Hurry!" Motherboard said.

Almost immediately after Motherboard said those words their usual portal to Cyberspace appeared. And Jackie, Matt, and Inez were sucked in.

The cybersqad landed on the hard ground right next to the Grim Reaper.

"Ow! That really hurt," said Jackie.

"At least we're close to the Grim Reaper," said Matt.

"Yeah, but, how do we get inside?" asked Inez.

"Look! The door's open!" said Jackie.

"Good eye, Jackie," said Inez.

"Then what are we waiting for let's go inside," said Matt.

Matt, Jackie, and Inez walked up the ramp that led to the inside of the Grim Reaper.

"Matt, check to see if the coast is clear." said Inez.

"Ok," said Matt.

Matt peaked inside the Grim Reaper to see if the coast was clear.

"All clear!" said Matt.

"Great! Then let's go!" said Inez.

The cybersquad entered the Grim Reaper and almost the moment they did, a loud alarm went off and red lights started flashing.

"Since when did Hacker get an alarm system?" said Matt.

"I don't know." said Inez.

"Hello kiddies." said a voice.

The cybersqad turned around to see Hacker standing there with Buzz and Delete by his side.

"Hacker!" they all said together.

"That's the Hacker to you!" said Hacker.

"Release Digit and Dr. Marbles now!" said Matt.

"Nobody demands the Hacker!" said Hacker.

And with those words Hacker pulled a lever attached to the wall and the floor under the cybersqad's feet gave way. And the cybersqad fell right through. As the cybersqad fell they all screamed. They fell and screamed for what felt like hours.

"Wow what a fall," said Jackie when they finally landed on the cold, hard, ground.

"Yeah, and painful too." said Inez.

"I knew Hacker was going to try to pull a fast one," said Jackie.

"Yeah, me too" said Inez.

"Hey where's Matt?" asked Jackie.

"I don't know," said Inez.

"Oh no! Look! said Jackie.

Inez turned around to see Matt lying on the hard ground unconscious.

"Matt!" they both said together.

Jackie and Inez ran over to Matt's side.

"Matt! Matt! Are you ok?" said Inez in a panic.

"Speak to us!" said Jackie.

Matt started to move around a little.

"Wait! I think I saw him move!" said Inez.

Matt moved a little more and opened his eyes.

"Matt your alive!" said Inez.

"We were so worried about you!" said Jackie.

"Who's Matt and who are you?" said Matt.

"Come on Matt it's us Inez and Jackie," said Inez.

Matt stared at them blankly.

"You know your friends" said Inez.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said Matt.

"This isn't good! If Matt has lost his memory, then how will we ever rescue digit and Dr. Marbles?" said Inez


	2. A new prisoner

Jackie paced back and forth like she always did when she needed to think.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked.

"Pacing! It's what I do when I need to think and you should know that." Jackie responded as she continued to pace.

"How would I know if I don't know you?" Matt asked again. Jackie stopped pacing and looked at Matt

"But you do know me." she protested.

"No, I don't." Matt insisted.

"Oh great! This is just great! I can't believe Matt doesn't remember who we are!" Jackie shouted, getting a bit frustrated.

"Who's Matt?" Matt asked again.

"You're Matt! Who else would you be?" Jackie shouted at him.

"I don't know." Matt said with a shrug.

"Guys! This isn't getting us anywhere. The best way to help Matt get his memory back is to reintroduce him to us. You know, like start all over again, like we just met." Inez explained.

"Ok! That's a start." Jackie said, agreeing with Inez.

"Then we can tell him other things he may not remember like where we are and who he is." Inez continued. Jackie nodded.

"Ok! Let's give it a shot." Jackie said, smiling a little. Matt scratched his head in confusion.

"I'm so confused. What are you guys talking about?" he asked.

"Hello! My name is Jackie. And this is Inez." Jackie said, pointing to Inez. Inez waved somewhat awkwardly in Matt's direction.

"Okay..." Matt said, still very confused.

"We are your friends. We have known you for a long time. But a conk on the head caused you to lose your memory." Inez explained, pointing to her head to give a visual as well.

"Ok! That makes sense." Matt said with a small smile.

"But were in the world are we?" he asked, his smile fading away.

"We were getting to that." Jackie said calmly.

"We are in a dungeon of some sort that an evil villain named Hacker locked us in." Inez explained.

"Who's Hacker?" Matt asked.

"Hacker is an evil villain who is trying to overthrow Cyberspace's guardian Motherboard and take over Cyberspace can't let this happen or Hacker will destroy all of Cyberspace." Jackie explained.

"Wait! Cyberspace? Is that where we are?" Matt asked, starting to understand.

"Yep! And we have to get out of here and save our friends Dr. Marbles and Digit." Inez added, frowning. Matt nodded his head.

"Ok! So let me get this straight. Hacker locked us in here and we have to get out and save Dr. Marbles and Digit." Matt said, trying to get thinks straight.

"Yes! Exactly." Inez said with a smile. Just then the door leading out of the dungeon opened and Hackers two robot henchmen Buzz and Delete stood in the doorway.

"The boss wants to see you three Earth brats. He's gonna decide how to dispose of you once and for all." Buzz said with a sly smile.

"Yeah! So get moving." Delete added.

"Now's our chance to make a hasty escape." Inez whispered.

"Huh?" Matt asked, confused again.

"Just follow my lead." Inez whispered to Jackie and Matt.

"You say Hacker wants to see us now?" Inez asked.

"Yes! So hop to it. The boss doesn't wanna have to wait." Buzz said with a frown.

"Would it be all right if we took a quick trip to the restroom first?" Inez asked. Buzz sighed.

"I suppose it would be alright. But make it snappy." Buzz said, letting the kids walk out.

"And don't even think about escaping. Cause we're not letting you out of our sight." Delete added, leading the kids towards the rest room which was at the top of the Grim Reaper.

When they arrived at the restroom, Inez walked inside, followed by Jackie and Matt. Buzz and Delete waited outside the doorway.

"Ok! So what's the plan?"Jackie asked Inez.

"I don't know. I haven't thought of one yet." Inez admitted.

"Um, guys? May I make a suggestion?" Matt asked.

"Sure, Matt!" Jackie said with a smile.

"What if when we open the door, we make a run for the exit. Then, when we're far away from the Grim Reaper, we can sneak back in tonight when they're all asleep. That way we'll have less of a risk of betting captured again." Matt suggested.

"Actually, that's an excellent idea. Good thinking, Matt." Inez said, smiling at Matt.

"Thanks, um Inez was it?" Matt asked, trying to get her name straight.

"Yep! Now let's do this." Inez said. Jackie flushed the toilet to make it sound like they really used it.

"Ready? On three. One. Two. Three."Jackie yelled. She then threw open the door and the three kids ran full speed ahead, running straight past Buzz and Delete.

"Hey! Get back here!"Buzz yelled, running after the three of them. Delete ran with Buzz, trying to keep up with him. Matt, Jackie, and Inez continued to run.

"Where's the exit?" Inez asked, looking around frantically.

"This way! Follow me!" Jackie shouted, as Buzz and Delete began to catch up. Matt and Inez followed Jackie's lead. The trio ran until they spotted the exit.

"Quickly! We're almost there." Jackie yelled as they ran faster. Finally, the three kids arrived at the exit. Jackie and Inez made it out safely.

"Come on Matt!" Inez yelled. Matt was about to run out when Buzz grabbed his right leg, causing him to hit the ground chin first with a thud.

"Gotchya." Buzz smirked as Delete grabbed Matt by his left arm, lifting him up off the ground.

"Looks like we have ourselves a captive!" Buzz smirked.

"Matt!" Inez yelled, as she and Jackie attempted to run back inside.

"Oh no you don't!" Delete sneered as he pressed a button on the control panel. The Reaper door slowly began to close, locking the two girls on the outside.

"No! Matt! Don't worry! Were gonna save you!" Jackie shouted, desperately banging her fists on the Reaper door.

"What about the other two, Buzzy? Doesn't the boss want them too?" Delete asked, as Matt tried to squirm free.

"Ah, don't worry about those brats we'll recapture them later. Right now we've gotta get this one two the boss." Buzz smirked, grabbing Matt's other arm harshly.

"Ow! Take it easy." Matt groaned.

"Shut it! No one likes a winer." Buzz snapped.

He and Delete then dragged Matt off to Hacker, leaving Inez and Jackie outside the Grim Reaper. They now had TWO rescue missions to successfully complete. The question was how?


	3. A Plan and a Lie

Matt desperately tried to free himself but Buzz and Delete had him tightly in their grasp.

"Quit squirming!"Buzz grumbled at Matt.

Matt ignored Buzz and continued to squirm.

"You can just forget about breaking free because you're not escaping." Delete added as they began to approach Hacker.

"Let me go! I wanna go back to my friends." Matt shouted. Buzz rolled his eyes. Eventually they arrived at the main chair where Hacker was sitting. Buzz and Delete brought the squirming Matt to Hacker.

"We caught the Earth brats trying to escape," Buzz explained.

"Yeah! The girls got away but we were able to catch this one and stop him in his tracks." Delete added.

Matt squirmed once more as Hacker turned around to face Matt.

"Well, it looks like someone is in quiet the sticky situation," Hacker mused with an evil smile. Matt looked into Hacker's dark eyes, feeling rather confused.

"Who are you? I don't know you. Let me go!" Matt shouted in confusion. Now it was Hackers turn to look puzzled.

"Is there something wrong with your head? Of course you know who I am! I'm..." Hacker stopped in the middle of his sentence as he began to hatch an evil plan. The green villain smiled a sinister smile. Matt looked at Hacker with eyes of concern and confusion.

_"What the heck is he smiling about?"_ the amnesic earth boy thought to himself. Hacker looked at Matt as he erased the sinister look on his face and replaced with his typical everyday face which still wasn't very pleasant to look at.

"My dear boy how could you forget the name of your own boss?" the green villain asked Matt. Buzz and Delete looked at each other in a mixture of surprise and confusion.

"Boss?"they said together at the exact same time.

"Zip it you two dunce buckets," Hacker snapped at his two robot henchmen before turning back and looking at Matt. Matt looked straight back into Hacker's dark eyes.

"What do you mean boss? Your not my boss! You kidnapped me from my friends." he argued in response. Hacker smirked.

"Oh contraire. It's really the exact opposite. You see, you work under my commands, but those earthlings kidnapped you away from me." he explained. Hacker was lying of course but he knew that because Matt couldn't remember anything, he could trick him into thinking that he was part of his team along with Buzz and Delete. Matt was now very confused. His amnesic brain could not handle this much confusion at one time.

"Wait a second! But if your my boss, then why were those girls being so nice to me?" Matt asked Hacker.

Buzz and Delete smirked in the background but stopped when Hacker glared at them.

"Some people are quiet tricky. Just when you think you can trust them they stab you right in the back," Hacker replied, pounding his fist against his hand when he said the word "stab." Matt looked at Hacker, his eyes changing from confused to hurt.

"In my... back?" he said out loud. He thought about everything Inez and Jackie had told him. About Hacker, Motherboard, and how they were his friends. It was all a lie wasn't it? Everything they told him was a trick so they could turn around and betray him once he let his guard down. How could they? Matt was now angry at the girls and wanted revenge.

"Those little creeps." he growled angrily. Hacker looked down at Matt with an evil smirk.

"Now do you understand what happened?" he asked the Earth child. Matt nodded.

"Yes. And I want revenge!" he replied, marching towards the door with vengeful thoughts in his mind.

"Not so fast there, boy. You can't just waltz around on your own. First, we must come up with a plan to recapture them. But don't worry. Revenge will come soon enough," Hacker explained, causing Matt to stop and retreat back to Hacker. He looked at Hacker and nodded reluctantly.

"Ok, boss." he replied. Hacker liked the sound of that. He almost couldn't believe it was so easy to trick the earth boy.

"So what's the plan boss?" Matt asked, eager for revenge. Hacker thought for a minuet or two. "Well, those girls will probably come looking for you. Perhaps to try and steal you back. And when they do, that's when we attack." Hacker explained, constructing an evil plan.

Hacker was quiet good at coming up with diabolic plans since he was Cyberspace's most feared villain. The whole of Cyberspace knew his name after all.

"Here is what you must do. Play along with the girls. Pretend you trust them and act like your on their side. Then you will lure them to me and once they're close enough to be captured that s when we strike." Hacker continued. Matt smiled in an evil sort of way.

"Yeah! I like the sound of that." he agreed with a mischievous smirk. Hacker nodded.

"Excellent! Now, we wait for them to return." Hacker concluded, placing his hands behind his head in a relaxed manner. Matt nodded and stood next to Hacker. He couldn't wait for his moment of revenge.

Revenge was just around the corner for little did the villains know, the girls would be back sooner than expected


End file.
